Low health literacy is a factor contributing to poorer health status and higher mortality and morbidity among Hispanics. Studies have systematically found low levels of health literacy in this population group. The literature has discussed extensively the connection between health and literacy, and recommends that efforts to promote health literacy can be achieved through community-based education outreach. Additionally, there exists evidence of the benefits of incorporating health into adult education, including English-as a-Second Language (ESL) instruction. As the number of Hispanic immigrants continues to grow, ESL classes constitute a valuable educational resource. They are offered in nearly every community across the U.S., and are generally free of charge. Additionally, according to the literature, Hispanics participate in ESL instruction more than other population groups. However, the literature lacks information on interventions which have used ESL instruction effectively for developing health literacy skills, particularly with Hispanic adults. This study will test the feasibility of using conventional ESL instruction for improving health literacy skills among Hispanic adults. The study will implement a health literacy curriculum using existing community-based infrastructures: an adult education program and the Kellogg Mother/Daughter-Father/Son Program. Objectives include the development, implementation and evaluation of a culturally appropriate health literacy curriculum which can be integrated into ESL instruction. Both quantitative and qualitative approaches will be used for evaluating the feasibility of the proposed intervention. The results of this project will contribute to the literature, provide baseline data for future research, and benefit the community. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There exists evidence of the benefits of incorporating health into adult education, including ESL instruction. However, the literature lacks information on interventions which have effectively used adult education for developing health literacy skills, particularly with Hispanic adults. This study will test the feasibility of using conventional ESL instruction for improving health literacy skills among Hispanic adults. The results will contribute to the literature, provide baseline data for future research, and benefit the community.